


Almost There

by KnoUrPlaceTrash



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and an anchor, sam I am needs love, so he gets it, threat to character, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnoUrPlaceTrash/pseuds/KnoUrPlaceTrash
Summary: Season 2. People speculate that the next season will end on a note that Sam I Am finds his mother and learns why she gave him up.But then what is Season 3?Who says Sam's true happy ending is with his mom? What if it's his best friend?
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I had the idea a while ago after researching and reading some theories and facts of what season 2 is going to be for GEAH. It got me thinking... If season 2 is going to be about Sam finding his mom, then what the hell is season 3 going to be?
> 
> Well, I believe Sam doesn't find his happily ever after with his mom. In fact, I feel like she's the opposite of what everyone thinks of her. So season 2 will end on a cliffhanger, and season 3 will be Sam coming to accept his feelings for Guy and goes through the struggle of it as time goes on. That's where, I believe Sam finds his happy ending.

They made it. They arrived to East Flubria and found the farmhouse that shelters Sam I Am’s mother.

It terrifies Sam. He stands before the front porch and wrung his hands. The only thing stopping him from running back home with his tail between his legs is his best friend. Guy Am I.

He followed Sam all the way here, being nothing but supportive. He, too, is nervous for Sam. It isn’t a normal position where you end up in front of your mother’s house who gave you up at an orphanage.

So Guy inhales and lifts his chin, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder to get his attention. When Sam looked up, Guy gave a warm and encouraging smile.

“You can do this.” He rasped. Though Guy isn’t one to give much emotional support, he learned what little things can undoubtedly motivate his buddy.

Sam stared at him. His heart swells as he feels all the stress that towered itself on his shoulders dissipate the moment he saw the moonlight reflected in Guy’s eyes. It held an unspoken promise that he would not leave him alone if things don’t go well.

So Sam smiled back, looked at the door to the farmhouse, and evened his breathing as he approached the porch.

‘This is it. Mom is on the other side,’ Sam thought as he stepped up the stairs. ‘It’s been so long… I wonder if you changed.’ Sam dwells as he stands in front of the door. ‘I missed you.’

The moment Sam lifted his hand to knock, the door slammed open, making Sam tumble back in a start and fall down the steps.

Guy gasped and rushed over to Sam, aiding him up from the ground. “You ok Sam?” He whispered, brushing the bits of dirt and grass that littered his fur.

Before Sam replied, they heard a click, bringing their attention back to the porch.

There stood a relatively short, white furred Knox. Her dress was a dirty yellow that became uneven at the end. Her hair was long with jagged bangs and white just like her fur. Her brows were drawn together in a fierce look as she held a shotgun, muzzle pointed straight at the duo.

“What do you scavengers want? I already told you lot that I have nothing else to my name!” The women approached them with each word she spat.

Sam and Guy retreated from the weapon she wielded, holding up their hands in surrender.

“Woah! Hey, hey look we… we aren’t scavengers w-we promise hah!” Guy stuttered, backing up every time the Knox stepped forward.

“Yeah right! That’s what they all say!” She hissed.

Sam stood there, horrified at the confrontation. ‘This… was this his mom? Is it actually her?’

“Ah well… y-you should believe us this time ok? We don’t want any trouble! W-We were just… uh,” Guy gulped as he backed up into a hay bale. “We’re looking for a Miss I Am!”

This made the Knox stop in her tracks.

She snorted, but didn’t let her gun down. “Who’s lookin’?”

Guy chanced a glance over to Sam and nudged him roughly.

Sam snapped out of his trance and blinked rapidly. Looking over to Guy before refocusing on her. How does he even start? ‘Hi, I’m your son, may I know why you gave me up?’ No! Too straight forward! ‘I believe you’re my mother! Please don’t shoot me!’ Stupid! That isn’t right either! Oh stars, they’re both staring at me! Say something, Sam!

Sam gulped loudly and let out a shaky breath. “U-uh… Hi. I’m… erm,” Sam felt the sweat drip off of him as he glanced at Guy once more.

Guy nodded in his direction and gave a strained smile.

Sam gave a curt nod and exhaled before turning back to his mom. “It’s me… mom. Sam I Am?” His voice was shaky and uncertain but he felt like he got the worst of it over with. 

The white furred lady’s eyes seemed to widen. “What… What did you just say?” Her voice was small as she let the gun muzzle drop to the ground.

The duo felt all the air leave them at once in relief and Sam with a new sense of direction, stepped towards her.

“Sam I Am. I am Sam.” He smiled cautiously.

Her face was blank. She didn’t express any emotion and all was heard was the chirping of crickets around them.

“No… no you’re not.”

Sam’s smile dropped. “Y-yes! Yes I am! I-I promise you! See?” He snatched his red hat off and turned it inside out. There read on the tag was ‘Samuel’ in her handwriting.

Guy stood in his spot, refusing to ruin the moment. However, he let himself peer over Sam’s shoulder to get a better look at the tag. He didn’t know that was there.

Miss I Am looked at the tag as well and whipped her head away. She couldn’t believe it. He’s back after all those years of trying to get rid of him. How does he keep doing this? Can't he get the hint that I don't want him around!?

Sam gave a hopeful smile seeing the recognition in her face, but dropped right when he saw the tears slide down her face.

“What’s… wro-”

“You need to leave. Now.”

This caught both Sam and Guy off guard.

“What…” Sam muttered, watching his mom sniffle and calm her breathing.

“I said leave! Now!” She yelled and pointed the muzzle right at Sam’s chest.

Who knew that Guy had it in him? Who knew Guy would grab the barrel of the shotgun and aim it at the sky in time Miss I Am pulled the trigger. The shot rang loudly in the dead of night. Every chirp went silent. The wind didn’t blow a pleasant breeze and the Knox’s that stood there didn’t move a muscle.

Sam couldn’t believe it. That shot was a promise and the only reason why he’s not on the floor bleeding to death is because of Guy. His blood ran cold.

Guy’s grip on the barrel didn’t loosen, no matter how hot the metal was under his palm. He was sure that he’ll have a 2nd degree burn after all this. His expression held no emotion, as he focused his eyes on the shotgun.

Miss I Am panted. Her eyes were wide open in horror at what she just tried to do. The tears from earlier now fell down her face, soaking the fur there as she let go of the gun and cover her mouth with both of her hands.

“I… Oh diligens I…” She was at a loss for words. Her voice cracked weakly as she then let out a loud sob, muffled by her hands.

Sam could only watch as his mom dropped to her knees and curl in on herself as she sobbed.

Guy swallowed dryly and looked over towards his friend. He was so pale. Paler than Guy has ever seen. His eyes were glossy but there was no sign of any tears falling anytime soon. Then he looked at the sobbing mess in front of them. Her back expanded and collapsed everytime she stuttered a cry. She was a wreck.

Shaking his head and sighing the air he was holding in, Guy opened the chamber of the shotgun and carefully pulled the last bullet out. He dropped the gun on the ground and pocketed the bullet before turning to Sam and placing his good hand on his back.

“Let’s go.”

Sam jumped at the raspy voice. He glanced between his friend and his mother, who was still sobbing her existence out, and barely nodded.

The duo turned away from the dishevelled women and headed back down the dirt road that led them to their disappointment.

\-----

With what little bruckles they had left, Sam and Guy bought tickets to take the main train all the way back to Meepville.

They didn’t talk on the way to the train or even to their room. It was dead silent and the only thing that filled it was the movement of the train as it took off and hooted it’s departure.

Sam was still pale. He looked like his soul was snatched from him.

Guy didn’t know what to do. Out of every outcome he thought of for this adventure, he never thought it would end with Sam’s mother trying to shoot her own son.

The hallway in the car they were in was pitch black. The only light was the moonlight that seeped through the windows. The duo found their room for the next three weeks and shuffled inside, sliding the door shut behind them. 

Sam dragged his feet over to one of the beds and fell face first into the sheets.

Guy didn’t move from his spot by the door as he watched Sam. The poor Knox. Guy wished he was a master at emotions but sadly, he wasn’t. He sighed and shook his head, feeling hopeless to do anything as he set down his bag by his bed and ran a hand over his face.

He peeked at Sam once more but had to do a double take as he noticed Sam’s shoulders shaking. Muffled whimpers filled the silent room.

“Sam?…” Guy whispered, making sure his voice was gentle.

Sam tensed up from hearing his name, gripping the covers under him as if to keep himself under control. 

Guy examined his distraught friend before deciding that he needed to say something. So he gathered what courage he had in him and sat down at the end of Sam’s bed. It dipped under his weight.

“Sam… I believe it would be good if you maybe talk about it.” When he didn’t get a response, he continued. “I know you don’t want to, but… not expressing your feelings will… it will get overwhelming in the long run. You taught me that yourself.” He gave a weak chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam only shuffled to lay on his side, facing away from Guy.

That didn’t sit well with him at all, nor is being ignored by Sam I-Yipping-Am.

Sam let out a startled yelp as Guy grabbed his ankle and yanked him towards the edge of the bed. He opened his mouth to object but stopped when he looked up at Guy. The tears in his eyes made his vision bleary, but he saw the sincere and gentle smile that turned Guy’s scowl lines into smile lines. It was even more lovely as the moonlight that seeped into the room reflected off his golden auburn fur.

“Hey… how about we go on top of the train for a second?” Guy’s voice was soft yet hoarse.

Sam felt as though he didn’t have a choice but to simper a smile and wipe his eyes with his forearm. He sat up and weakly stood from the bed, looking everywhere but his buddy in front of him.

Guy’s smile widened. ‘Ok, good. We’re getting somewhere!’

He looked over to the window of their room and bit his lip. He walked over to it and pushed it open with all his might, then peaked out and around as the wind lapped at his face. 

“So uh… you wouldn’t happen to know exactly how to get up there, right?” Guy leaned against the window seal, laughing sheepishly.

The bags under Sam’s eyes seemed to lighten up as his smile grew to a grin. It was almost his usual grin.

“Ah, yeah here.” Sam strolled over and peeked out the window after lightly patting his friend out of the way. He looked up to the top of the train and gripped the edge of the window before hoisting himself up on the seal. “I’ll… Grab your hand and pull you up once I get up there, ok?”

Guy stood there, itching to just grab Sam and yank him back in before he gets caught in the wind and fly away. But he calmed his protective side and nodded to his plan. ‘Please don’t fly away.’

Sam nodded back and readjusted his grip before pushing off the seal with his feet, quickly climbing up the window frame and on top of the train. He looked around at his surroundings and sighed as he felt all the fur on him get ruffled by the harsh wind passing by. Sam peered over the train down at the window and yelled, “Ok Guy! You can come on now!”

Guy was biting the tips of his fingers as Sam climbed out. Hearing his voice automatically put him at ease and he felt his legs turn to jell-o, knowing he’s ok. ‘I don’t even know why I’m so worried… He cheats death all the time.’

Guy leaned his head out and towards the top of the train to see Sam staring right back. He smiled but it soon dropped as another horror came to him. He has to climb out the window as well.

‘What was I thinking?! Climbing out the yipping window to sit on top of a yipping moving train!’ Guy’s mini panic attack halted as Sam extended his arm down towards him, ready to pull him up.

“It’s ok Guy! I gotcha! I won’t let anything happen to ya!” Sam exclaimed over the wind, wiggling his fingers.

Guy gulped and shook his head to calm his anxious thoughts. ‘You got this Guy. Sam’s here for you, and you’re here for Sam.’ The idea made his chest swell up in adrenaline as he moved to sit on the seal like Sam did.

Sam nodded encouragingly and reached down as far as he could go, Guy just has to meet him halfway. So he did. Guy inhaled and reached up, grabbing Sam’s hand and hoisting himself up till he stood on the edge.

“There you go! Now just give a good push off and I’ll pull you up!” Sam reassured, grabbing onto Guy’s wrist with his other hand.

Guy gulped and closed his eyes tight. He began to count.

“1… 2… eh, 3!” He yelled as Sam pulled him up to the top of the train. His heart feels like it’s burning from adrenaline.

“See? Not so bad.” Sam snickered at Guy’s expression, crossing his legs and grinned.

Guy heaved and scrunched his nose at Sam’s ease. “Not everyone prefers the top of the train y'know?”

“I know… Sorry. I just found it funny is all.” Sam’s casual demeanor dropped as he suddenly became sheepish and avoided eye contact. He rubbed the fur on the back of his neck.

Guy’s brows raised and he huffed, moving to sit comfortably now as he criss crossed his legs next to Sam.

“It's ok… It is pretty funny isn't it?” He gave a small smile.

Sam continued to stare at the train under him.

Guy’s smile dropped. He didn't think he'd get this far so he was sorta clueless from here on out.

“I… I don't know how to feel about my mom.” Sam muttered. Guy would've probably never heard it if it wasn't the sniffle that brought his attention back to Sam.

“I know you don't… And that's ok. I will admit, this is definitely not how I saw this whole thing ending.” Guy leaned back on his good hand and looked at the sky. It was so beautiful this time of night. “But maybe… Maybe it's for the best that she isn't brought back into your life.”

Sam’s brows furrowed as he focused his gaze on Guy. “What do you mean?”

Guy can feel the small glare from Sam and he refused to meet it. “I mean, things happen for a reason. You've been holding on to your past for your entire life and it's about time you finally… Let go.” He finally looked at Sam.

‘Is he saying that I wasted my life?’ Sam couldn't help but think. His heart beat increased as each word felt like a stab.

As if he could read minds, Guy sighed, “I'm not trying to say that you have had a pointless mission in your life Sam. I'm saying that now that you met your past, you can let it go and not have the burden on your shoulders anymore.”

Sam’s brows twitched as he tried his hardest to hold his glare, so he looked up at the Moon instead. “You're probably right… But it would've been nice if she told me why rather than… Y'know, hold a gun to my chest.”

His voice held no humor. It was colder than ice.

Guy gulped. He's not helping and he knows he will make it worse. ‘Come on Guy, you're doing the complete opposite here!’ He dwells on his thoughts as he bites his lip. Then, an idea popped up.

Guy grinned and pulled his phone out (which Michellee made him get so they can stay in touch on their trip). ‘Maybe I just need to get him comfortable before I start playing therapist.’ He directed his grin over to Sam, who was still staring at the moon.

Over the loud wind that whipped by them, a small tune made its way to Sam’s ears. He scrunched up his nose to avoid the temptation to look at Guy, but it got overwhelming as the song that played was one of his favorites.

Time after Time by Cindi Lauper.

He sighed internally and peeked at Guy in the corner of his eye before having to do a double take at the look his friend was giving him.

It was sly. His grin was wide and his eyes were half lidded. He leaned on one hand as the other held up his phone with the tips of his fingers, his palm was quite red and… Hairless. It reminded Sam of that moment all over again and how Guy risked himself to protect him.

Sam felt warmth fill his heart. When his eyes looked back into Guy’s he felt himself relax.

“Dance with me?” Guy leaned close so he didn't have to yell. In doing so, he managed to get a fairly pink tint to cover Sam’s cheeks. He pocketed the phone as it played the song and forced himself to stand up. ‘Can’t believe I'm about to dance on top of a train. A moving train.’

Sam watched every move he made and looked away for a second before turning back to his friend. Sighing in defeat, Sam grabbed the outstretched hand in front of him and let Guy pull him up to his feet.

It was awkward. One was tall and the other was short. Guy took notice to this and chuckled. Sam bit the inside of his cheek to stop the laughter that wanted to burst out, he'd be damned if he would let his walls down just yet.

“Heh, here how about…” Guy smiled and bent down till he was on his knees, face to face with Sam now.

Sam leaned back at the sudden eye contact he was hoping he wouldn't get. He didn't know why he was acting this way. Stubborn that is, probably because his heart finally reached its peak and shattered at the farmhouse.

Sam looked away as Guy placed his hands on his waist, the injured one hovered. “Are you ok?” Guy mumbled, tilting his head to look at his friend in the face.

Sam shrugged nonchalantly and moved his hands on to Guy’s shoulders. “Do you really need to ask?”

Guy felt himself flinch at the tone. Sam was really hurt. So he sighed and pulled him closer until he was chest to chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller Knox and burying his nose into his shoulder.

Sam gripped his shoulders as his eyes widened. Guy isn't the type to be all touchy-feely with others (besides Michellee), so feeling him wrap his arms around him in a secure hug felt… Well, wonderful. It was enough for Sam to cave in just a bit and allow himself to wrap his arms around his buddies neck. His fingers subtly tangled in the lighter tufts of fur there.

There they stood… And knelt, in each other's arms under the biggest and shiniest moon in the clear night sky, listening to one of Sam’s favorite songs as they sway from side to side.

Sam felt comfortable. He can feel his eyelids wanting to close as he nuzzled into Guy’s neck, getting as close as he could. Guy didn't care that he preferred his personal space, if it means that Sam can finally confide in him, then he'd sign his personal space away for the rest of his life.

“This is nice…” Sam muffled.

Guy nodded in agreement, running his good hand up Sam’s spine which caused him to shiver. Guy snickered silently at the reaction, continuing an oval pattern into the yellow fur.

The song slowly faded out and started up again as a new one played. A Young and Beautiful cover by Somo. That too, was one of Sam’s favorites.

“How come it's playing ones I like?” Guy heard Sam whisper, feeling the fur on the back of his neck being twirled and played with. He forced himself not to shiver.

“Well… I've been making a playlist for the past few months. Whenever we hear a song you or I like, I add it into the playlist. You have more on there than I but, I like to listen to them sometimes.” Guy hummed.

Sam huffed a laugh, a small grin forming. “You keeping tabs?”

“Nah, just memories.”

The answer was so straightforward and honest that Sam had to look at Guy. He saw nothing but the truth and how earnest he was about what he said. It made Sam’s small grin grow just a little more.

Guy smiled back, then sighed as he dropped his eyes down. “I'm sorry I'm not amazing and perfect on talking about certain situations. I probably make them worse. But I wanna try and let you know that I'm here for you Sam,” he let the hand that was drawing patterns on his back trail up until he caressed the back of Sam’s head, “I'm here for you no matter what and you can't get rid of me even if you tried. I can promise you that.”

Sam opened his mouth to reply but decided that it would be best if he didn’t. He searched the black eyes in front of him as they meet his once more. He felt safe. After what happened back at his mom's, he finally feels safe.

Sam nodded and hugged his friend tightly, gripping the fur under his hands. “I know. I'm sorry I'm acting childish about this. You're right though. It's best to get what I'm feeling out instead of hiding them. It's just hard… It's hard to start somewhere and explain everything.” His voice began to shake and crack, gripping the fur harder, “I really… Really, want to be loved Guy… Just by someone. Anyone. Who I don't have to change or be a burden.” He sniffled, tears starting to build.

“I want to be something to someone so badly… Is it too much to ask for?” Sam let out a strangled sob as he hid his face in Guy’s shoulder.

Guy felt Sam shake as he sobbed, it was heart wrenching. Every word he said, he could feel the desperation of want in them. He feels Sam’s feelings as his own.

So his brows furrowed as he placed his hands on the Knox’s shoulders and pushed him away. Guy’s heart broke just a little bit more when Sam clung on to him, not wanting to be apart from his anchor. But he needs Sam to look at him face to face when he says:

“Sam I Am, you are everything to me.” And he means it. Just like Sam, he put all his emotions into his words. “I may get irritated by certain things you do, but that just makes me want to stay by your side even more. You are… Heh, you are so admirable and inspirational to those around you for being who you truly are.

“It isn't fair that you feel like this. Like you're nothing to people. And you may continue to feel that after this, but please, yipping please, don't you dare think you're not anything to me. You are in fact, my everything.”

Sam’s heart stopped. It skipped beats and his tears soaked his fur. Guy meant it all, and he knows for a fact. Why am I so lucky with this Guy? How can he treat me so perfectly after everything I've done to him in the past? His breathing picked up as the wind blew by and the moonlight hit his buddies fur just right and the sincere truth in his confession filled his eyes and his grip was just perfect for comfort and-

Sam grabbed Guy’s face and smashed his lips into his. His emotions are all over the place and this just added onto it.

Guy’s eyes widened and hummed a surprised yelp. His hands gripped the smaller ones shoulders to push him away but knew that it wasn't going to do anything good for them both. So instead, he let Sam tilt his head and lean into him.

'It's ok. He's just... He's emotional right now and just needs support. Right?' Guy mildly panicked as he squeezed his eyes shut. His hands dropped from Sam's shoulders to his torso, hesitantly pulling him closer.

Sam, who was tensed, relaxed as his friend held him in an embrace. His arms snaked around his neck and hugged him tightly, adding more pressure to the kiss now.

Guy sighed mentally. He's not going to let go anytime soon, is he? Knowing the answer, he moved from standing on his knees to sitting down, bringing Sam with him. He dwells more in his thoughts till he finally gave in and pressed his lips back against Sam's.

Sam turned into mush as he sighed audibly and ran his fingers through Guy's fur. 'I can't believe this is happening. After all this time, I'm finally kissing him! Heh... This could get addicting.' He barely grinned into the kiss, feeling the warmth radiating from his best friend.

But as quickly as it started, Sam pulled away in case he got carried away. Guy furrowed his brows at the loss but reluctantly opened his eyes as they met the smaller Knox's.

He didn't know how long they've been staring at each other but Sam was the first to break the eye contact with a panicked expression. "Oh... Diligens I'm so sorry Guy! I just- I..." Sam stuttered out, running a hand over his head.

"I completely forgot about you and Michellee and- stars I'm an idiot!" He yanked his hat down over his eyes as his white fur turned a dark red. He curled in on himself as much as he could in Guy's arms.

Guy just let him apologize. He wasn't angry, or sad, or betrayed, or even regretful. He enjoyed it and it's ok, because he was helping his friend. That was all. Right? Right.

So he blinked out of his thoughts and grinned widely at his buddy, rubbing his back gently. "Hey, look it's ok. You needed an anchor and I was there. That's what I'm hoping I can be there for, ok? I want to be your anchor and safe place. So don't worry about it, it's what friends are for." He lifted Sam's face with his hand.

Sam felt his heart sting from the friendzone moment. But he peeked out from under the brim of his hat up at Guy and forced a small grin. "H-heh, yeah. You... You definitely are my happy place." He admitted quietly.

Guy smiled more as he hugged Sam tightly once again and looked up at the bright moon.

Sam let him. He looked up at his best friend and couldn't help but smile gently. He was there for him no matter what, and that's all Sam needed right now. So he snuzzled close to his happy place and closed his eyes, enjoying the heat next to him on top of a moving train at night.


End file.
